Reluctant Princess
by momoko213
Summary: This story takes place just after Sailor Venus arrives & will end just after Beryl is defeated. Things take a twist at Tokyo Tower. What will happen now after they find the princess? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:This story starts out the day after Sailor Venus appears in the english dubbed anime. She also goes to the same school as Lita, Ami, & Serena instead of a different school. Hope You All Like the Story!!:)

**Chapter 1**

"Aaaaahhhh! I'm late, I'm late!" Serena yelled. It was 8:00 a.m. as her clock said. Serena jumped out of bed & scrambled to get dressed & do her hair, all the while thinking she was late. When she finished getting ready her clock said 8:30 a.m. & she ran downstairs & out the door.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed as she left.

Serena sprinted all the way to school in 5 minutes flat. She was surprised when she arrived at school & the hallways were filled. _What's going on, _she thought. _It's 8:35 & everyone should be in class right now._ Little did Serena know Luna sped up her alarm clock an hour later & it was actually only 7:35 not 8.

Serena, with her things already with her, went to Ms. Haruna's class. She sat down & started working on last night's homework that she didn't have a chance to finish. Ms. Haruna walked in the room, looking around to see who was there. She was surprised & in shock that Serena was actually half and hour early & working on her homework.

"Se… Ser… Serena, doing her homework," she stuttered.

"Huh, did you say my name Ms. H?" Serena asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just commenting on the fact that _You're_ early & working on you homework," Ms. Haruna replied. "By the way, why are you early?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I thought I was late. I went to bed pretty late last night, so I was really tired this morning. When I finally woke up my clock said 8:00 so I hurried & when I finally left it was 8:30. It took me 5 minutes & when I got here the clocks only said 7:35. So I came in & sat down to finish what I didn't get done," Serena told her.

"I think you should do that more often. It's nice to see you here so early," a voice said from the door.

Serena turned around to see Lita with a big smile on her face. The girls ran over to each other & started talking.

"Ok class. Let's get started. First off, we have a new student here today. Everyone this is ," Ms. Haruna started to say.

The blonde girl cut her off & began in a bubbly voice, "Hi Everyone. My name is Mina Aino & I'm glad to be her today!"

Lita, Ami, & Serena all turned to each other, "Is that… Sailor Venus?" they all whispered simultaneously to each other.

As they finished, Mina walked over & sat in the seat behind Serena.

As she sat down she whispered, "Hi, nice to meet you." And with that, class started. The rest of the day at school was uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok girls, you head onto Raye's and I'll be there in a little bit," Serena told Ami and Lita

"Ok girls, you head onto Raye's and I'll be there in a little bit," Serena told Ami and Lita.

Ami and Lita started walking to Raye's and Serena stayed behind. Just as Serena was beginning to leave the school, a hyper blonde ran out of the building and ran into Serena. They both fell to the ground in a blonde heap.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sooo sorry. Are you ok?" Mina asked before she got a look at who she ran into. "Oh, Hi Serena. Sooorry about running into you. You are ok, right?"

"It's ok Mina. I'm fine. Why are you in such a big hurry anyway?" Serena asked.

"Oh, well, um, I have a meeting to get to," Mina answered hesitantly.

"Oh, Okay. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Are you Sailor Venus?" Serena asked.

"Huh, what, um wait, how did you know?" Mina answered.

"You look like her and you sound like her. I know its you I can tell. I'm Sailor Moon," Serena said trying to clam her.

"Ohhh. You do look like her. So why aren't you worried about being late?" Mina asked.

"It's only 3 your not going to be late until 3:31. The meeting starts at 3:30," Serena replied.

"Oh yeah. That's right I just don't wanna be late or anything & I don't exactly know where I'm going. Hey, would you want to walk there with me?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, but actually I have something to do," Mina started to pout. "But if you want we could go to the Crown Arcade and then Luna can walk with you there. She's meeting me at the arcade. Would that make you feel better?" Serena replied.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks. Well then let's go!" Mina replied cheering up.

It took the two 10 minutes to get to the arcade. Luna was waiting for Serena, but she wasn't the only one. Next to Luna sat a white cat with the same crescent moon insignia on his forehead as Luna. It was Artemis. He had known Luna was meeting Serena at the arcade so h went with her, somehow figuring that Mina would be with her. So Luna walked Artemis and Mina to the temple while Serena stayed behind. As the two cats and Mina walked away Serena walked in the arcade. She walked up to the counter and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Serena. It's a surprise to see you in this early!" Andrew said.

"I know it's really nice. I woke up early and thought I was late so I had time to finish my homework at school so I didn't get detention. So anyway can I have a "Serena replied.

"Chocolate shake. Sure, coming right up," Andrew replied.

"Thanks Andrew!"

5 minutes later Andrew arrived with her shake it only took her 10 minutes to finish it and she was off. As she left she came across a guy with midnight colored hair. "Hey, there's a bee on your back!" Serena said jokingly as she slapped him on the back.

"Ahhh. Hey thanks Meatball head. I hate bees," Darien said.

"Stop calling me that," Serena yelled.

"Ok. I'll see you around _Serena_," Darien said as he walked away.

"Huh, what's wrong with him? He was actually being nice," Serena said quietly to herself. Then she looked down at her hand and saw blood. "Is that blood?" Serena said again. "He must be hurt."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ok, thanks Luna. I think we can get there from here," Mina called. "I want to take a quick detour so we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, but you'd better hurry. You might be late," Luna called as she left Mina and Artemis.

By this time, it was already 3:25. Mina wanted to take a quick walk through the park and past Tokyo Tower.

Authors Note:Well here's the 2nd chapter. The next one will either be up tonight or tomorrow so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After finding what was on her hand, Serena followed Darien. She began to wonder why he was bleeding. Finally, after she had been following him for a little while they ended up in an alley. As Serena reached out a hand to grab his shoulder, Darien whirled around to stop whoever was reaching for him.

"Ahhh. What are you doing here Serena?" Darien asked.

"You were bleeding so I came to find out what was wrong," Serena replied angrily. (sort of)

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just leave me alone," Darien said.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Serena said.

"I don't need you to worry about me," Darien said.

"That needs some medical attention!" Serena said as Darien turned to walk away.

"I got a C+ in Health I would know!" Serena yelled again as she ran after him.

Darien didn't realize that Serena was still following him and they ended up in the park on the way to Tokyo Tower. Darien was on his way to meet Zoicite for their dual for the rainbow crystals. Serena, however, had no idea what was going on. When the two got to the park, a red energy bubble surrounded them. Serena started to whimper," Darien what's going on."

"Serena got out of here!" Darien yelled worriedly.

"I would, but I caann't," Serena whined again.

When they arrived in the tower, Serena had fainted.

_**At the temple…**_

"Where is she?" Raye said agitatedly.

"I don't know. She was on her way when we left," Lita, Ami, and Luna said together.

"Guys, I'm getting really worried," Lita said.

"Hi guys. What's going on?" Mina said as she and Artemis walked up.

"Mina, what are you doing here," Ami asked a little surprised.

"I'm her for the meeting. Is Serena not here yet? We took longer than we thought so I figured she would have been here before us," Mina replied.

"No, we're really worried," Ami and Lita replied.

Mina and Artemis turned around to start walking away. "Where are you going?" Ami asked.

"We picked up some bad vibes from Tokyo Tower. I'm gonna go check it out," Mina said.

_**Back to Serena and Darien…**_

"Oh, well if it isn't Tuxedo Mask," Zoicite said. "I have my 5 rainbow crystal's no you show me yours," She said as she put them on the floor and stepped back.

"Fine, just leave Serena out of it?" Darien said. Then Serena woke up to find Zoicite there. _What's going on? I'm sure they would be after me so why is Darien here._ Serena thought to herself.

Just then Malachite appeared. "Hey, what's he doing here? You double crossed me!" Darien yelled.

"Someone has to hold the crystals while you dual," Malachite replied coolly. Then he disappeared as Darien threw a rose. It went by and hit Zoicite.

"My face! You scratched my face. You'll pay for that." Zoicite said and disappeared. "Meet me up at the roof in 2 minutes. If you're not there I'll assume you forfeit" Zoicite's voice could be heard. "I hope you and your friend are fast runners." With that, the room turned to ice. Darien and Serena ran toward the elevator.

"Aren't you supposed to use the stairs in and emergency?" Serena commented.

"What stairs?" Darien replied. The stairs had disappeared when the room turned to ice and nothing but the elevator was left. The doors finally opened and just as they had gotten in, a huge icicle fell that could have killed them both.

As they got I the elevator the whole thing was overcome by some sort of plant creature. Everything was covered except the window.

"What is that?" Serena cried.

"Don't worry Serena I won't let anything happen to you," Darien replied comfortingly.

"So why are you after the rainbow crystals anyway? Oops, I'm sorry was that too nosy," Serena said.

"So I can find out who I am. When I was young my parents died. There was a terrible accident and I got amnesia. I woke up in the hospital and couldn't think of who I was. I called myself Darien and that's what I thought my name was. I didn't have any living family so I had to live in an orphanage until I could get a job. It wasn't that bad until I started having this dream. There was a princess and she asked me to bring her the Silver Emperium Crystal and set her free. For some strange reason it felt like I knew here from somewhere." Darien explained.

"Well thanks for listening Meatball Head," Darien said.

"Hey I thought you said you weren't going to call me that anymore? Remember that?" Serena said hotly. (humph, Darien could be heard) "You do remember."

"Of course, Serena," Darien replied.

"Well I'm glad you told me. Must be hard not knowing who you are?"

"I get clues," Darien said mysteriously and then turned away to look out the window & looked like Tuxedo Mask._ He couldn't be. Cranky old Darien couldn't be my dream hunk Tuxedo Mask, _Serena thought to herself.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Girls we need to get in there," Luna said outside with the scouts.

"Serena's in the elevator with Darien. I don't see any way to get in," Sailor Mercury told the group.

"Leave it to me. **I call upon the power of Jupiter. Help me bust into that building… **_**Jupiter Thunder Crash**_," Lita said and the door was blown open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just then, the tower and everything inside (not including the people) was turned into a negaverse tower. Then the elevator stopped.

"Girls we have to keep going," Sailor Jupiter said.

"This is getting bad," Artemis said as the tower was changing.

"Who cares what Queen Beryl wants, Tuxedo Masks destiny is in my hands now," Zoicite said with a laugh. Then she sent a huge blast of fire down the elevator shaft.

"What's that Darien? It's fire!" Serena yelled.

"What do we do?" Darien said.

_I bet Sailor Moon could get us out of this. _Serena though. _But then Darien would know who I really am. Oh, well its better than getting toasted. "_**Moon Prism Power**!" Serena yelled.

The sequence began. "She can't be. Serena's Sailor Moon," Darien said before she finished transforming. There was a large blast as the elevator was hit with the fireball.

"Oh well. I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind with all 7 of the rainbow crystals," Zoicite said.

"Not so fast Zoicite!" Sailor moon shouted as the dust cleared.

"Sailor Moon. It's not you I'm after. All I want is your friend, Tuxedo Mask," Zoicite said smugly.

"Well he's not here," Sailor Moon replied.

"Oh yes I am," came a voice from behind her. Serena turned around to see Darien transform into Tuxedo Mask. _It can't be. Darien is Tuxedo Mask. _Serena thought.

"Serena, you can leave. This is between me and Zoicite. I have to get the rainbow crystals," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I know. So you can find your princess. But if we stick together we can beat them," Sailor Moon replied.

"Zoicite, leave her out of this. Don't hurt her," Darien said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," replied Zoicite as she summoned and ice crystal from the ground behind Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Tuxedo Mask yelled to her.

Serena turned around and just as she was about to be hit, Darien got in the way.

"Darien, Noooo!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sailor Moon, It's up to you to get the crystals now. I want you to know that I've always been on your side and I always will be," Darien said as he fell to the ground.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong _

_It takes control_

"Oh no! We're too late!" the girls yelled as they arrived.

_Now we both know _

_The secrets bared_

_The feeling shows_

Serena fell to her knees with Darien's head on her lap. Just then, the crystals left Malachite in the negaverse and appeared in the tower. They came together to form the Silver Crystal.

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"It's the crystal," Luna said. "Maybe now we'll find the princess."

The crystal appeared and formed in on Sailor Moon's wand in front of Serena.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

"Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess," Luna said in awe.

"Yeah Serena. Who would have thought it," Sailor Jupiter said.

"I know," Sailor Mars continued a little agitated.

"And what about Darien being Tuxedo Mask. I'm so sorry Mars," Ami said.

"I know, but I guess they were meant to be before Darien and I," Mars replied.

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love._

Serena transformed into the Moon Princess and knelt down again to place Tuxedo Mask on her lap.

_My only love_

"Not so fast! I'm going to get that crystal!" Zoicite yelled. Then she shot a ball of energy at Serena.

Serena picked up her wand, "**Cosmic Moon Power**," she said. With that, she shot energy back at Zoicite and demolished Zoicite's energy ball. The large energy blast from Serena was all pure energy. With that, Zoicite got her memory back of the Silver Millennium. She was actually one of Prince Darien's 4 generals and best friends. She was also actually a man.

Darien lifted his hand to Serena's cheek. "You're finally free, Serena," he said weakly. "You're free and I remember who I am. It's all so clear now. I am Prince Darien."

"I am remembering now too. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom and you were a prince from Earth," Serena said. "One day we were to be married. I gave you my star locket so you would always remember me. It was right before the last battle against the negaverse. You left to protect the kingdom. That was the last time I saw you."

Serena then collapsed onto Darien's chest.

"Check her pulse. Is she going to be alright," Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little fainting spell," Mina said.

"All those memories must have overloaded her royal circuits," Artemis replied with a slight laugh.

"What about Darien?" Mars asked.

"He was hurt pretty badly. We need to get him to a doctor," Lita said.

"Maybe I can help with that," Zoicite said, walking up to them.

"Stay back!" Sailor Mars said.

"Wait, I only want to help my prince," Zoicite said.

"Huh. What are you talking about?" Lita asked.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm General Zoicite. I was one of the Prince's highest guards and one of his best friends. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite were the other guards and best friends. In the last battle on Earth, the 4 of us were killed. Beryl offered to bring us back to life and continue to protect our Prince. The thing was, it was all dark energy. It turned us evil and made us part of the negaverse. Now all I want to do is help to protect my Prince. I can heal him if you'll let me," Zoicite finished.

"But, you're a guy," Mina said.

"Yes, somehow when we emerged to the moon after that battle on Earth I got stuck in a woman's body," Zoicite finished.

"Ok, I believe you. My computer doesn't show any negative energy in you. Only good. So please, save Darien," Ami said.

"What?!" Everyone else replied.

With that, he went to Darien & began to heal him. Malachite, meanwhile, was in the negaverse after he seeing Sailor Moon as the Moon Princess and having the crystal.

"Malachite, what do you have to say for yourself? Now that little moon twit has the crystal!" Beryl scolded.

"My Queen. She is nothing but a child, more of crybaby really. She cannot wield the power of the crystal. We will get it back, don't worry Mi-Queen." Malachite replied back.

A.N.: the song is called my only love. it was the song they had playing in the backround on episode 30 when they found the princess. i love the song so i just wanted to add that. just letting you know if you were wondering what those lines were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**An hour later…**_

"Mercury, have you found a way out yet?"

"No, sorry Mars," Sailor Mercury replied.

The scouts, Darien, and Zoicite had been searching around for a way out. Zoicite didn't actually know how to get out of the tower even though it was his fault they were in that position.

"Guys, I think I… wait no. Sorry, I thought I found the way out of here," Ami suddenly said.

"Well, when we do get out lets go get some burgers," Mina said. "I'm hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since lunch."

"Good idea. Could someone give me a hand? Serena may be a princess but she sure isn't light," Lita said.

"Here, I can…" Zoicite started to say.

"I heard that," Sailor Moon said groggily.

"Serena, you're awake!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Serena asked. Serena was looking around and then she saw the on thing she didn't suspect to see. "Wait, what's Zoicite? doing here!?" Serena said.

"Yes, I'm Zoicite. I'll explain to you the same thing I did to the others," Zoicite replied. He went on to explain it all to Serena. Then Serena began to look around again. She had noticed Zoicite and the scouts, but she hadn't seen Darien yet.

"Guys where's Darien?" Serena asked worriedly. "He didn't…" Serena began.

"No. Serena calm down he's fine," Raye started to say. "Once you passed out Zoicite explained everything to us. Then he healed Darien. We figured it would be best to let him lie down and rest instead of being carried around while we tried to find a way out of this place. He's lying right over there." Then she pointed to a spot on her left and Serena found Darien.

"Guys, this time I really did find it. I can get us out of here," Ami said.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Mina exclaimed.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere!" came a voice form behind them.

"Malachite! Just leave them alone. You don't want to hurt them," Zoicite said.

"SHUT-UP! Zoicite why are you helping them," Malachite said angrily, but also sadly that the woman her remembered and loved was helping the enemy (and also a guy).

"You may have helped them this time, but you won't again. Good-bye my love," Malachite said again as he shot a blast of energy at Zoicite. He was hit and passed out at the side of Darien. The blast didn't kill him or injure him really badly. He might just hurt for a little while when he wakes up.

"I guess it's up to us to stop him. Come on, Venus!" Jupiter said.

"You got it Jupiter!" Mina replied. "Ok pretty boy. Now you have us to deal with."

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash! Venus Love Chain Encircle!**" The two said, combining their attacks and throwing them at Malachite.

"You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me!" Malachite said as their attacks hit him. He caught and used their attacks to send back and hit the girls. They were thrown back and passed out.

"Jupiter, Venus no!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I guess it's my turn now. Mercury get Sailor Moon out of her we have to protect her. Let me take care of this creep!" Mars said.

"**Mars Fire Ignite!**" she shouted and shot her attack at Malachite. Malachite caught her energy, too, and shot it back at her. It did the same to her as the other two.

"Mars no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed again.

"I guess that means I need to take care of him. Sailor Moon try and take Darien and get out of her," Mercury said.

"Mercury no, you can't" Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon I have to. You're the princess and it's my duty to protect you. Now get out of here," Sailor Mercury said calmly.

"Ok creep. Now it's my turn. **Mercury Bubbles Blast!**" She exclaimed. Malachite did the same to her.

"No! Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus!" Serena sobbed.

"And for you. It's time you went back into history," Malachite said as he gathered a ball of energy. As he shot it at her, she grabbed here wand.

"**Cosmic Moon Power!**" She yelled. The energy of her attack demolished Malachite's and he was defeated for now. The tower from the negaverse was destroyed and it was left as the remains of Tokyo Tower. The sun was going down and Serena sat outside on a piece of ruble. The girls and the two guys came out of the building. Darien walked over and put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena looked up and said "Darien?!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Darien replied.

"Yeah. Hi guys," Serena said.

"Serena you did it," Lita said.

"For now," Serena replied.

"Yeah, but remember. We're always here for you and we always will be. We'll stand by and protect you no matter what. Besides, now we have one of their own to help us," Lita said.

"Yeah. We'll always be there to help and protect you," Mina chimed in.

"The same goes for me," Raye said.

"And me," Ami finished.

"Count me in. I owe it to you for bringing me back. Besides, if I remember right, my prince would have my head if I let anything happen to you and wasn't there to protect you when you needed it," Zoicite said.

"And Serena, I'll always be there. Even when you don't want me, there I'll be there to protect you. I love you," Darien finally said.

"Oh Darien. I love you too. Well guys, I guess we have our work cut out for us," Serena said. "Now lets go get some food. I'm starved."

"Hehe. I agree. Lets go!" Mina exclaimed. They had dissolved their fukus and were ready to go. They went to the arcade and Andrew met them with a smile. He was surprised when he saw that Darien and Serena walked in not fighting and holding hands.

Andrew said awestricken, "What, huh? Did I miss something here? _Dare, Serena_?"

"Oh, hey Drew," Darien said with a smile.

"Ok, now I really did miss something. You haven't smiled like that since I've known you," Andrew said.

"Why are you so worked up Drew?" Darien said. "Besides, you've known how I feel about her. Now I've finally told her."

"You have a point. I take it that means she feels the same way?" Andrew replied.

"Of course Andrew. Hadn't you figured that out yet?" Serena asked.

"Well, no not really. Anyway, now that I feel stupid, what do you guys want?" Andrew replied.

"I want…" Serena began.

"I'm guessing she wants a chocolate shake and a hamburger and I want a c…" Darien also began, but was cut off.

"That's right and he wants a coffee," Serena finished.

"Wow, you guys really know each other, don't you?" Andrew said in awe.

"I guess," they said in unison.

"Ok, now that really is weird," Mina said.

"I know," Lita said also.

"So do the rest of you want your usuals," Andrew asked.

"Yes!" The girls replied in unison.

"And you sir?" Andrew asked the other man.

"Oh, Drew this is Zoicite. He'll have a hamburger and coffee," Darien answered.

"Ok, coming right up," Andrew said. After that, they all sat down in a booth and started talking about how to deal with the negaverse.

"Ok, since we have Zoicite on our side now, I say we let him lead the strategy plan," Ami said.

"I agree," the other girls replied.

"Well, it's based in Antarctica. Beryl had plans to try and capture Darien and turn him on their side. She may try it again so be ready. I also think it might be a good idea to try and get in there and turn Jadeite and Nephrite back to our side," Zoicite began.

"But wait. I thought we got rid of those two," Raye said.

"Yes, you did, but Beryl brought them back again. If we turn them against her, though, we'll have more power to defeat her in the end. We had also be ready for even more attacks. Now that the crystal and the princess are found, Beryl will want to get and get rid of as soon as she can. I would suggest that Darien and Serena have at least one or more other people that can protect them, with them at all times. For Darien that shouldn't be too hard because I need somewhere to stay. Serena we'll have to figure out what to do. Although, I don't think you two have figured it out yet, but the two of you can hear each other's thoughts if you concentrate on it. Or at least you used to be able too. I suggest trying that. That way if Serena is attacked, she can send a message to Darien and we can be there as soon as possible and protect her, the same for Darien. And you guys have some sort of communicator right? I would say that you should keep those with you at all time. Now, does anyone else have something to say?" Zoicite asked finally finished. The only reply was a shake of heads.

The rest of the time was just sitting around eating and talking about fun stuff. They never thought about what the coming days would bring them.

A.N: I know this chapter doesn't go anywhere really but oh well. I wanted to get more up and for now, this is as far as I've gone. There will be more later and it will actually go _somewhere_. (i hope :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few days, they began talking about strategies and how to go about attacking. They were all surprised that they hadn't been attacked at all.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Serena squealed walking into the arcade. She knew that Darien would be waiting to see her.

"Calm down Sere. Geez you're busting my eardrums out, here," Raye said.

"Sorry," Serena said in reply. "But I am. Now I have Darien and we haven't been attacked at all since then."

"Careful Serena. You might jinx it," Mina said teasingly.

The girls walked in and sat at their usual booth. To Serena's surprise, Darien wasn't there yet so she sat down with the girls.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Darien is," Raye asked.

"I don't know. I hope nothing happened to him and Zoicite," Serena said.

They all wondered where Darien and Zoicite could be. They really hoped nothing happened to them. Little did they know Zoicite and Darien were training. Zoicite wanted to work with Darien on focusing on Serena so he could start to read her mind. Once Darien learned, he was supposed to teach Serena.

_Hey bunny. _Serena heard. It was Darien, he had managed to get something to her.

"Darien why did you call me bunny?" Serena asked aloud as she was turning toward to the door expecting to see him walking in.

"What are you talking about Serena? Darien isn't here," Lita said.

"I heard him call me bunny though. He has to be here," Serena said.

_No, actually not quite yet Sere. _Darien thought in reply. "There it was again guys. I heard him talking again," Serena said.

"Maybe its part of that being able to hear each others thoughts thing Serena," Mina said.

"But how? No one ever showed us how it works," Serena replied.

"How do you know Zoicite's not teaching him now Serena," Lita said. Just as she said, that Serena decided to try to send a message to Darien.

_Darien where are you. _Serena thought trying to communicate with Darien. _Did you hear that?_ She thought again, wanting to make sure he got the message.

_Don't worry, I heard you. If you turn around you'll see where I am. _Darien thought in reply. At that, Serena turned around and saw Darien.

"Well, I guess that means I won't have to teach you how to use it now," Darien said with a smile.

"Nope. I figured it out _all on my own_," She said implyingly. "Unlike you, _Zoicite_."

"Sorry Serena. I just thought it would be easier and work out better if I taught Darien first and then he could teach you," Zoicite said innocently.

"Its ok Zoicite. Oh well, anyway," Serena said cheerily. Just as the guys sat down the girls' communicators went off.

"Oh great. I did jinx it," Serena said a little whinely. "Come on girls, lets go!" With that they took off running for an alleyway. Once there they transformed and ran off. Zoicite and Darien followed. When they got there, there was a huge, ugly green monster.

"Scouts, aim for its stomach. Be careful not to get hit. Once there have been 2 or more shots right in a row, Sailor Moon, you use your wand to get rid of it," Zoicite said taking charge.

"Got it!" they replied in unison. With that help they killed the youma in 5 minutes. Unfortunately, once that one was gone another one showed up. This one seemed more like an evil, ugly lemon.

"Girls this time aim for the head. 2 combined attacks will do and then Moon will finish it off," Zoicite commanded again. The girls got their shots in, but just as Serena was about to finish it off, Tuxedo Mask was captured. "Moon, you finish off the thing, I'll get Darien!" Zoicite shouted. But just as he was about to get him he was knocked by something else. The girls ran to help, but were also knocked out.

"Serenaaa!" Darien yelled as he was dragged off into a portal to the negaverse. He tried as hard as he could to get free of the monster that was holding him, but it was too strong. When they got through the portal, Darien had passed out. He was pulled through long dark hallways to a huge room with tons of other negacreeps. The monster laid him on the ground in front of Queen Beryl.

"Good, you've finally succeeded at something Malachite. Now we need to turn him to our side," Beryl said.

"Thank-you Miqueen," Malachite said. With that, he left. Beryl then took Darien to ask Metallia if they could turn him to their side.

"Yes Beryl. It will take much energy, but he will be ours. His memories of the princess and everything that's happened with her must be erased for him to completely be on our side," Metallia replied.

"Yes my queen," Beryl said. With that, Beryl left and took Darien to a chamber (which nephrite and jadeite were also being held while being revived) where he could be erased of his memories and turned to the other side.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oh, how could this have happened," Serena sobbed. "Darien's gone and I didn't do anything to stop it. I just stood there and watched."

"Serena don't blame yourself. I'm sure if I hadn't have told you that you should just take care of the youma then we wouldn't have lost him. It's my fault he's gone, Serena, don't blame yourself," Zoicite said trying to comfort her.

"No, Zoicite, its not your fault, its mine. I should have done what I thought I should have instead of listening to you," Serena said.

"Hey! You two stop talking like that. Its no one's fault that Darien is gone. If anyone takes the blame then it will be all of us. Right now what we should be doing is figuring out how to get him back," Raye said trying to stop the two from fighting like they were.

"Raye's right you guys. We need to make a plan to get him back. We still have a chance," Ami said as well.

A.N.:Well this may not be exactly how far or where i was planning to go, but oh well. It did get somewhere. Maybe next time there will be a lot more (maybe just a little more) but anyway here it was :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry these last few chapters haven't really been that interesting or eventful. I had a little bit of writers block and I hadn't really had a lot of time. Well here's the next chapter. Feedback would be great, I wasn't too sure about this chapter or the last one. Ok well, Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 7**

"Ok, now how do we go about getting Darien back?" Raye asked. They had gone back to the temple to make their plans for getting him back. It had been about an hour since he was taken and they still weren't sure what to do. By this time, Queen Beryl had already turned him. She was planning an attack using him so that she could possibly get the crystal as well.

"First we have to figure out when their next…" Zoicite began. He was cut off by the girls' communicators again. This time the youma was in the park. It was a huge rainbow colored blob. The girls were shocked and surprised that it wasn't only Malachite controlling the monster, but Darien was there as well.

"Darien?!" Serena whispered quietly at the site.

"Hello, _Sailor Moon_," he said coolly. _What is he doing here? What happened to my Darien? He acts like he doesn't like me or remember anything about the two of us. _Serena thought. In those few seconds of thought, the youma attacked. No one noticed it moved until they heard a scream. The youma had gone after Serena. It hit her and she was knocked to the ground.

"SAILOR MOON!" they all yelled together. They ran towards her to try to help her, but were stopped by Darien.

"Darien what are you doing?" Raye said. "Why are you trying to hurt her?"

"Why? To get the crystal for my Queen," He said smugly.

"You're on our side though. Why would you want to help the enemy?" Lita yelled.

"I live to serve my Queen and only my Queen. I live to serve Beryl," Darien said in reply.

"But Darien, what about us. What about our love. I still love you, don't you feel the same way?" Sailor Moon shouted. She had gotten up and was walking toward the group.

"Sailor Moon, you're okay!" Venus said.

"Yes Venus, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Sailor Moon said in reply. Just as they said that the youma had gotten back up and was about ready to attack again. When she was almost hit, she whirled around. There was a white light surrounding her, and the crystal had appeared on her wand again.

"**Cosmic Moon Power**!" She said as she shot her attack. The youma was killed and Malachite and Darien disappeared."

"No, he's gone again," Serena sobbed.

"Moon, don't worry we will get him back. We swear to you we'll get him back," They all said comfortingly.

"I know we'll get him back, but right now he's gone. And he's working with the negaverse," Serena whined again. They went on back to the temple to discuss, again, how to get Darien back.

"I'm not sure how exactly to go about this. It may take a little time before we can figure out how to get Darien back. What we may want to try to do is get Jadeite and Nephrite before they're awoken and helping Queen Beryl again. There are some old tunnel ways that we can use to get where they're being kept. It could be possible that Darien is still being kept with them part of the time. I know it takes as little while to completely turn someone. After all, it took at least 2 days before she finally, completely turned us and we were going willingly. Darien, on the other hand, wasn't willing to be turned and wasn't hurt or dead like we were, which would take even longer. It would certainly take much more time then a measly little hour to turn Darien, our strong prince and hero, against all the people he loves, especially the one woman he could ever truly love. That's another reason to get the other 2 generals back first. That could also, potentially, help us figure out Beryl's plans for attacking. I say we make our plan for tomorrow. I also think that at least 2 of you should stay behind so they don't get suspicious. If they would happen to find out what we're doing, it could be all over. So we need two volunteers. Then whoever doesn't stay will come along with Serena and I. We make our plans for tomorrow night. We'll be less likely to be spotted at nightfall. Serena must have the crystal to be able to purify the two. I'll stand guard and make sure no one gets to her or the crystal. The other(s) will stand alongside her and support her. We don't know how much power the crystal will use. To ensure that Serena and the crystal can get our safely someone will have to be with her to carry her, if I cannot and she passes out. If there is a chance to get Darien back, take it before you go after Jadeite and Nephrite. Only if Darien is being held in a brain washing container. Do not, I repeat DO NOT! go looking for Darien. That could put you in a lot of danger Serena and we can't afford to lose you. Once the guys are saved we'll return her with them. Now, back to the issue of which 2 girls are going to stay here to keep us from being found out. So, who wants to volunteer to stay behind?" Zoicite asked finally finishing his plans.

"We'll stay," Raye and Ami said together.

"Ok well then, I guess we'll be going with you," Mina said.

"Besides, if Zoicite can't take Serena away then I'm the only one who can actually carry her," Lita said also.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed at the thought.

"Sorry Sere. I didn't mean it like that, I meant that I'm the tallest and the strongest, strength wise, than the others and all the rest of you are around the same. That's all I meant," Lita said in defense.

"Ok, but what about Darien or Jadeite and Nephrite? If we get him or them back, wouldn't one of them be able to get me out if need be?" Serena asked.

"That's true. I didn't think about that," Zoicite said.

_**The next night…**_

"Ok girls. Here we go," Serena said. They were about to transport on to the negaverse to get the guys back.

"Ok, be careful you guys. We're expecting to hear from you the minute you come back. Got it?" Ami said.

"Right. We'll call you when we get back. Which we will, we will come back," Serena said. The girls and Zoicite transported to the negaverse. When they got to Antartica, Zoicite led them to the tunnels and on to the chamber. When they got there, it was only Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Ok, Sailor Moon, you take care of purifying those two. I'll stand watch over her," Zoicite said as they entered the room. "You two, remember, you're to stand by her side and support her if she needs it."

"Right," Venus and Jupiter said together.

"Ok, I got it, but how exactly do I do it?" Sailor Moon said.

"Moon Cosmic Power. The same you did when you saved me. Just think of healing them rather than destroying them," Zoicite explained.

"**Moon Cosmic Power**," She said calmly and soothingly. She was trying to do her best to sound as gentle as she could and she was imagining the two being calm and gentle and on the good side. It took only a few minutes to heal them and send the light through them. They woke up and didn't know where they were.

"Where are we?" they said in unison. "Zoicite, is that you?"

"Guys, you're ok. I wasn't sure how you would do. Serena, you did it!" Zoicite said congratuatorally. "Are you feeling ok? That didn't take too much out of you did it?"

"No, I feel fine. Don't worry about me. Lets just get out of here before we're found out," Serena said in reply. They all ran out of the room and back down the passage where they came from. Soon they were back to where they ended up and transported back to Tokyo.

"So where are we now Zoicite? And who are these people? Are they…" Jadeite began.

"We're in Tokyo. Don't you remember from all the times trying to collect energy for Beryl? And yes they are 3 of the Sailor Scouts. And _Princess Serena_," Zoicite said explaining it to the two.

"Tokyo, oh yeah I remember it. And what do you mean Princess Serena. I only see the Sailor Scouts," Jadeite and Nephrite said.

"Look really hard at Sailor Moon," Zoicite told them.

"You mean… Sailor Moon is our Princess Serena?" They asked together.

"Yes, I am," Serena informed them.

"You do look like her," Nephrite said.

"Because I am her," Serena said.

"Sorry, don't mind him. He always could be a little on the ignorant side," Jadeite said to Serena.

"Its ok. It didn't really bug me anyway. Ok well now we had better call Raye and Ami. They're probably getting a little worried," Serena said.

"Raye, Ami, we're back. Everyone's fine. We got Jadeite and Nephrite back, but Darien wasn't there," Serena told the two over the communicator.

"Ok, well then you guys, come to the temple. Ok?" Raye said.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes," Mina replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok everyone this is the last chapter, but I was thinking of making a sequel. If anyone has ideas for it send me a message. No promises that it will be how i'm going to go for the sequel but we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and i'm looking forward to seeing what all of you thought. comment (please makes a puppy dog face)

**Chapter 8**

"We're hereeeee!" Mina shouted as she, Lita, Serena, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite walked into the temple.

"Hey guys, we're back here," Raye shouted back to them.

"Hello, this must be Sailor Mars (to Ami) and you must be Sailor Mercury (to Raye)," Nephrite said trying to be friendly. The girls and the other two guys all started to crack up. He hadn't realized that he switched the girls.

"What? What did I say?" Nephrite asked.

"Ummm… actually Nephrite, I'm Sailor Mars and she's Sailor Mercury. And here, when we're not transformed we're Raye and Ami," Raye said explaining it to him.

"Ohhh, sorry about that," Nephrite said sounding a little embarrassed.

"That's ok," Ami said in reply. With that they all got acquainted and sat down to talk. Luna had arrived just minutes before when she sensed Serena's present back in Tokyo again. She had been on her way with Artemis before the girls called Raye and Ami.

"Ok girls, I can feel the negaverse growing stronger every day. I think they're almost ready to attack. If that is so we need to get going on your training. You need to be stronger than you are now if you hope to beat them," Luna started out.

"Actually that's not true," Jadeite began. "Although we were in those containers, we still heard what the plans of Queen Beryl were. She was still trying to find a way to get more energy. By what Metallia said to her, it sounds like turning Darien took more and is taking more energy that could be used to get the crystal. Now Beryl has to get a lot more energy before they can ever attack. You may have thought that you felt them getting stronger, but really they're getting a tiny bit weaker every time they work on finishing Darien's turning. So I wouldn't worry about a battle being really soon."

"He has a point. I could even feel Beryl and Metallia's power draining in the chamber," Nephrite added. "It wouldn't hurt to get a little more training time in though."

"There we have it. That can be our plan. We'll start training tomorrow," Luna said.

"Got it, when and where tomorrow are we gonna do it," Mina asked.

"In the park around 5," Luna replied.

_**The next day…**_

"Ok girls lets get started," Luna said.

"What do we do?" Lita asked determinedly.

"I'll set up some different "scenarios" to help you strengthen your power," Luna explained. With that the girls each started using their attacks on the "monsters".

"Serena, we need to work on handling the crystal. I know it will take much energy. It used up the rest of your mothers that long, long time ago and we don't want the same thing to happen to you. So, I'm going to set up some obstacles that could use a lot of energy. If you feel that you are using too much energy stop. That will tell us how much energy you can use for the moment," Luna said.

"Gotcha Luna, so what exactly am I supposed to do?" Serena replied.

"All you need to do is use the power the crystal gives you to get rid of the obstacles," Luna said. Just then, the girls all stopped. They felt energy from a negamonster nearby and had to rush after it. The guys and cats all ran after them. When they got to the mall there was a youma named Noise. It had been there collecting energy for the negaverse and had transformed.

"Girls, be carful of the arms. You'll get seriously injured if they touch you. Aim for the stomach!" Jadeite shouted to them.

"Got it!" they yelled together.

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash**" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"**Mars Fire Ignite**" came Mars voice.

"**Venus Crescent V Smash**" you could hear Venus yell.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast**" Mercury shouted. Just as Sailor Moon was about to finish it off, Darien appeared.

"Darien!" She yelled as she saw him.

"Sailor Moon, hurry finish it off!" Nephrite shouted.

"But, Darien!" she said back.

"Take care of that thing, then worry about Darien!" Jadeite shouted.

"No, I can't," Serena replied. "Darien, please, come back! I love you!" she shouted to him.

"Oh, bug off Sailor Moon. I belong here now give me the crystal," he said harshly in reply. Then, just as she was about to reply, Noise started coming toward her. She was hit and almost killed. She had recovered enough as Noise moved away and shouted her reply to Darien.

"No, **Cosmic Moon Power**!" she shouted in return. Noise was hit and destroyed. Darien had moved and when Sailor Moon turned to see him again he had disappeared.

"No, he's gone again," she cried.

"Yeah, and are you trying to get yourself killed!" Raye said.

"Hey! Why are you yelling at me? Don't yell at me," Serena shot back in return.

"Why? Maybe if I yell at you, you'll get it through your head that you can't get distracted by Darien all the time. You were hurt last time we were attacked and Darien showed up, and this time you were almost killed because you got distracted by him," She said again.

"If you yell at me I'm just going to ignore you, ya know. And besides I feel fine," she shouted back.

"HEY! Stop yelling at each other. We have more to worry about," Zoicite yelled breaking the two up.

"Sorry," they replied together.

"Now, it seems that they're going to be coming around a lot more. It also appears that Darien is completely turned now. I'm sorry, Serena," he said again.

"Its ok. I could tell that too," Serena replied.

"So we need to watch their energy levels. If it seems like they're getting too powerful too soon, we'll have to attack. For now we need to make our plan for what we'll do when we do have to attack. We should also do some patrols of the city to watch for any youma's that could be hiding, stealing energy," Zoicite said again.

"Got it, so who's going to take the first patrol," Mina asked.

"I will," Serena replied.

"Huh?!" they all exclaimed together.

"Are you ok? You never volunteer for anything," Lita said.

"I'm fine. I just…" she began.

"She probably wants to patrol so that maybe she can see Darien," Mina said teasingly. So Serena went on patrol. The girls and guys all went home leaving Serena by herself. She didn't have her usual perkiness as she walked into the arcade and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Hey, Sere, what's wrong?" Andrew said, some concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Darien," She replied.

"Oh, how is he doing anyway? He hasn't been in here for the past few days," Andrew said in reply.

"Actually, I'm not really sure, I haven't seen him since that day we all ran out," Serena lied.

"Oh, that's really strange," Andrew said again. Just then, Serena heard something and rushed out. She saw Storm, a youma who had been there looking for energy. She hadn't been paying attention and hadn't sensed its presence. Then she called the scouts over the communicator and they were there in a flash. They saw Storm and started attacking. Then came Sailor Moon's attack.

"**Cosmic Moon Power**!" she shouted. Storm was destroyed and they went somewhere to de-transform.

"Serena, weren't you paying any attention at all while you were on patrol. Storm gathered a lot of energy. Now, I can feel the negaverse a whole lot more powerful than they were before. This could have been just the amount of energy they need to attack," Luna scolded.

"I'm sorry," Serena said about to break down.

"Oh, whatever. Now I guess what we should do is go back to the temple and make plans to scope out the area. Lets go," Luna said rather harshly in reply.

"So, how is this going to go?" Lita asked when they sat down in Raye's room.

"There's a base set up in some area out in the middle of nowhere. We should plan to find a portal of some sort from here to the tunnels," Zoicite began.

"Then we should try and find where the base is," Nephrite added.

"Once we find that we should come back here and make our plans for attack. Its better to know our surroundings before we actually attack. That should be a good plan," Jadeite said, finishing for the other two.

"Exactly," Zoicite and Nephrite said together.

"Ok, now how do we find a portal to get there?" Mina asked.

"I should be able to use my computer to scan for one," Ami spoke up.

"Ok, you get working on that," Nephrite said. Ami got out her little computer and started typing away.

A few minutes later, "I found one!" Ami exclaimed.

"Great! Where is it?" Luna said.

"Right here," Ami replied pointing to a place on her computer screen.

"Well then, you girls transform and then we'll go," Zoicite said. They transformed and were on their way to a storage center. When they got there they found the portal and went through and ended up in the tunnels. They got there and started walking until they came to a place where two tunnels met.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Lets split up. Artemis and I will go this way and the rest of you take the other," Luna said.

"Ok," they all said together. They split up and started exploring the tunnel, just then Malachite appeared in front of the large group.

"Malachite!" Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite shouted together.

"What do you want?" Sailor Venus said.

"I want the crystal," Malachite said.

"Never. I'll never let you have the crystal, you nega scum," Sailor Moon said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you never to say never," Malachite said back.

"Hey! Don't talk about her," Serena shouted.

"Your just like her. This will be fun getting rid or you. Your just as weak as her, it will be easy to get that crystal just as we did from her," Malachite said back.

"What? How do you know my mother," she said back.

"I was there at the last battle on the moon. I saw everything," he said again. Just then he gathered a ball of energy. He shot it toward the girls and Sailor Moon was going to use her wand, but just as that happened something strange occurred. They were in some sort of weird dimension thing travel somewhere with no control. They ended up on the moon, in the ruins of the moon kingdom. Everyone that was in that tunnel was there except for Malachite. They were all passed out and Sailor Moon woke up first and began to search around.

"Where are we?" she said quietly to herself.

"Your on the moon, my dear," came a voice from somewhere.

"What? Who's there?" Serena asked a little frightened.

"Its me my dear," came the voice again. Then a small fairy-like Queen Serenity appeared on the ruins of a pillar in front of Serena.

"Are you?" Serena started to ask.

"Yes, I'm your mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she answered.

"But, I thought you were gone after you got rid of the negaverse and sent us into the future with the crystal," Serena said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Come on Artemis we have to keep going," Luna said struggling against the wind. They had found their way out into the open and were battling against the wind and snow.

"If we keep going any longer we'll become cat sickles," he replied. They kept walking and then came across a crater.

"This must be where they're planning to attack from. We have to go back and tell the girls," Luna said. They turned around to go back and ran into Malachite.

"Poor little kittens lost without there mittens," Malachite said mock sympathetically. He sent an attack at the two and they were wounded rather badly. He took them back to the tunnel with him to wait for the others to get back.

_**Back on the moon…**_

"Yes. It is the memory of me that you are seeing. I'm here to help you find the answers you need," she replied to her daughter. "Let me show you what happened back then." With a flash of light they were viewing their times in the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was explaining the past so Serena knew what happened. Once she finished she sent them all back to the tunnel. Malachite was there awaiting them and was still after the crystal.

"Now, hand over the Emperium Silver Crystal," Malachite said.

"We won't let you have it. Come on girls," Lita said.

"**Mars Fire Ignite**," Mars said.

"**Venus Love Chain Encircle!**"

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast!**"

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Then **Malachite sent an attack and it hit everyone, including the guys, except for Sailor Moon.

"Guys, no," She whined. Malachite was shooting an attack at Sailor Moon, but just as it happened she grabbed her wand.

"**Moon Healing Activation**!" she shouted her attack. The group was surrounded by a circle of light and were healed.

"**Moon Cosmic Power!**" she shouted her other attack. She shot the energy at Malachite hoping it would purify him. He was knocked out as he was hit. They all woke up at the same time.

"Is Malachite…?" Mina began to ask.

"I'm on your side again. No need to worry. Now you have all the generals of our good Prince, Darien." Malachite replied.

"Good. I was a little afraid that the attack might have hurt you," Sailor Moon said.

"Now, lets get back," Zoicite said.

"And get Luna and Artemis taken care of," Sailor Moon said.

"Sorry about that," Malachite said.

"Its ok. You didn't know what you were doing at the time," Sailor Moon said. They went back to the temple and bandaged the two cats up. Then they started discussing their plans for the final battle against the negaverse.

"Well, it sounds like Beryl was planning to gather a little more energy and then she would set up to attack next week. We should go before they have a chance to get anything done outside of the area," Malachite said.

"Do you know when next week she was planning her attack?" Zoicite asked.

"Sometime like Friday or Saturday, I think," Malachite said.

"Good, we'll go Thursday night. That way we'll be there before she's completely ready to be beat," Zoicite said.

"Maybe, the energy she was going to have collected was just extra. She may have enough already, but I'm not sure," Malachite said.

"Then, we'll plan to go tonight," Zoicite said. "We'll transport from here and then when we get there we'll have to search the area for a way to get into the negaverse. We don't want to use the tunnel ways. It could be more likely that we'll be detected that way. We have to be careful though, Beryl will, most likely to be able to tell we're there, if that happens she'll send some goons to try and get rid of us. We need to be ready and prepared for that. No matter what, do not get fooled by some sort of images we don't want anyone to get hurt. If anything comes up that looks familiar let the 4 of us check it out. If its any sort of trap we need the rest of you to make it through. You'll have to lend Serena you're strength in the end to hold up the power of the crystal and defeat Metallia."

"He is right girls," Malachite said.

"I agree," Nephrite agreed.

"But tonight? Are you sure we have to go tonight?" Serena half whined.

"Yes, if the negaverse already have the amount of energy they need then we don't want to let them get more that could be used against us," Zoicite said.

"He makes a point, Serena," Ami said.

"We have to say we agree too," Raye, Mina, and Lita said together.

"Then its settled we'll leave as soon as you guys transform," Jadeite said.

"Will the two of you be alright with staying behind?" Serena asked Luna and Artemis.

"Yes. You guys go, if you wait for us to feel better then it will be too late. We'll be fine, just be careful," Luna said.

"ok, then we'll go. Just stay out of trouble while we're gone. Not that you wouldn't anyway," Serena replied. With that the girls transformed and the group went outside to transport to the north. When they got there, all the girls said something about it being cold. They didn't dwell on it too long though. They walked for a little while before they came across anything. The first thing they saw was something that looked like Tuxedo Mask. Serena was the first to rush to it.

"Its Darien!" Sailor Moon said.

"No! Wait," the guys shouted. The group all ran over to stop her from getting too close.

"Let me go. If it's a trap I can stop it," Jadeite said.

"But…" Sailor Moon began.

"Don't worry, if it really is him then we can save him. But most likely it's a trap to get rid of you," Jadeite said.

"Fine, just be careful," She said reluctantly. Jadeite walked up towards the dummy and the Doom and Gloom sisters showed up.

"Well if it isn't the generals," The main one said. "I guess it really is true that you saps got turned. That must mean it will be easy to get rid of you." Then the 4 of them disappeared. The group started walking on and came up toward a trap that looked like Andrew.

"Let me handle this one," Sailor Jupiter said.

"No, you need to stay with Sailor Moon and help her. I'll take care of it. It'll only be another trap and we can't let you get taken," Nephrite said.

"Fine, I guess you have a point. Just be careful, it would be nice if we could leave this place with everyone including Darien," she replied. Nephrite walked up and two of the sisters showed up. The tried to capture him, but it didn't work. He was left on the ground and shot a great deal of energy at them. He turned out just fine, but the 2 sisters were destroyed. The group continued on until they came across a Greg trap.

"I'll go," Sailor Mercury replied. "Or are one of you going to stop me and go instead. I know it's a trap. So I guess I should be saying, Which one of you is going to go?"

"I will," Zoicite, volunteered. He walked up to it and two more of the sisters showed up. They also failed at capturing him. He shot a big ball of energy at them too and they were also killed. The group then continued on, but this time they just came upon a spot that looked like a trap. Jadeite walked over to that one while the rest stayed back a little ways. He walked onto the spot and then when the vine things shot up he jumped back. Two more of the sisters showed up and he killed them with a ball of energy as well. They continued on until they finally came across the last 2 sisters. They didn't actually set up a trap. They floated there until one of the group volunteered to get rid of them. Malachite was the first to step up.

"Well, if it isn't the _great_,(she said mockingly),General Malachite. This will be fun to get rid of you," the leader said. They all tried to capture him with their viney things, but failed. He managed to jump out of the way and gather a great deal of energy. He blasted them once and they were done for.

"Well, that was rather easy to get rid of them," Mars said.

"Your right. I'm rather surprised. Let's continue on," Malachite said.

They continued on for a few minutes longer until Sailor Moon was captured by the same kind of red energy ball as when she and Darien had been captured by Zoicite and Malachite for Darien's dual with Zoicite for the rainbow crystals.

"Guys, what's happening," Serena half sobbed.

"I think this means you have to go on alone, Sailor Moon," Malachite said.

"Hey, why don't you guys do anything," Jupiter asked a little worriedly.

"We would, but we can't. She has to go along on her own. We'll have to track her energy for when they emerge out," Zoicite replied. So they had to let Sailor Moon be taken into the negaverse. When she showed up in the negaverse she was in the main room.

"Finally we meet," Beryl said. "I have been waiting for this for a very long time, Sailor Moon."

"I hope you haven't been looking forward to it for very long you snake. Because you're going to become moon dust in just a few seconds," Sailor Moon replied.

"Wrong way, little moon brat," Beryl spat back. She gathered a small amount of energy and shot it at her. Sailor Moon got her wand out to try and protect herself, but she was a second too late. She was thrown back and the wand was tossed a few inches away from her.

"Now, Prince Darien, get rid of her and get me the crystal," Beryl commanded. He walked over to her and drew his sword as she reached for the wand.

"Yes my queen. Good-bye Sailor Moon," he said.

"Darien wait. Don't you remember me," Sailor Moon said as he was about to finish her off. "I'm Princess Serena. You can't have forgotten me," she continued as she pulled out her locket. As he looked at it, Beryl noticed that something was happening. She took it into her own hands and summoned an ice crystal like thing.

"I know you can remember. All you have to do is touch it," she said almost pleadingly. As Darien reached out to touch the locket, Beryl threw the ice crystal. Luckily, it just missed him and just as he reached the locket which turned him back to his normal self. He in turn threw a rose at Beryl which hit her right where her heart, should be.

"You haven't seen the last of me," She threatened as she sank down to Queen Metallia.

"Darien, you're back!" Sailor Moon said excitedly. They had been transported back out into the cold.

"So am I. I'm so sorry Sere. I love you," he replied. Just then the rest of the group ran to them.

"Sailor Moon, Darien. You two are ok," Venus said.

"Yes, it was my locket that did the trick," Sailor Moon replied.

"Um, you guys, what are those 3 doing here?" Darien asked pointing to Malachite, Jadeite, and Nephrite.

"The same thing Zoicite is, babe," Sailor Moon said trying to explain to him.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that," Darien said. The group then started wandering around trying to get back to where Beryl would most likely try to attack them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You've failed me for the last time, Beryl," Metallia said. "This is the rest of the energy, use it well and get that crystal."

"Yes, my queen. I will not fail again," Beryl replied. The energy was given to Beryl and she changed. She now had blue hair instead of red; it was sort of sticking up instead of down, wearing a blood red dress, unlike her purple, and was very big.

_**Back to the group…**_

The group had been walking for some time now. Just then, Beryl appeared in front of them.

"Now it is time for you to die, Sailor Moon," She said. With that, she trapped Sailor Moon in a case of ice. She thought she had gotten rid of Sailor Moon but that wasn't true. A few seconds afterwards, she emerged from the top of the ice crystal on a flat area. She was transformed into Princess Serena. Then Darien, the scouts, and the 4 generals went up with her. Beryl sent an attack at her and the battle was started.

_Here I'm standing in the night _

_My crescent wand the only light_

_Alone against my darkest fear _

_But I sense my friends are near_

_I'll draw from each the power I need _

_Evil Queen we will defeat_

Beryl was sending a great deal of energy at Serena. Serena in turn had a hold of the crystal. Darien was holding her shoulders, and the scouts and generals each had one hand forward lending her the strength she needed. Serena and Beryl were battling with the two energies.

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_With all our love we can't go wrong_

_Only together we face the fight_

_Nothing can stand against our might_

_Give me the strength to carry on_

_With all our love we cant go wrong_

_Only together we face the fight_

_Nothing can stand against our might_

_With all our strength the battles won_

_With all our love we cant go wrong_

_We have the strength to carry on_

Serena overpowered Beryl and she was defeated. Now, Queen Beryl, the negaverse, and above all, Queen Metallia were no more. They would never bother the people again. The group was transported back to the temple. Luna and Artemis were waiting there for them.

"Serena! You guys are back safe. And you got Darien back," Luna exclaimed happily.

"Hi Luna. No need to worry about them anymore," Serena said. "Queen Beryl was defeated and can never bother us again."

"That's very good to hear. Wait, I thought after you defeated them with the crystal you were all supposed to lose your memory of all this," Luna said.

"Well apparently not. We all remember these past several monthes. And actually, I have to say I'm actually kind of happy it happened," Serena said.

"Ok, something must be wrong. Serena, the one who never wanted this in the first place and always wanted to quit, is happy about all these experiences," Lita said.

"Yeah, that is what I said. I changed my mind. I've gotten new friends and the love of my life. It was a strange way for it to happen, but oh well," Serena replied.

"That's true," Mina said. "Besides, didn't you guys like it."

"Yes," Lita, Ami, and Raye replied.

"Well then, it doesn't really matter," Mina said.

That was the end of the night. The girls and guys spent the next few days getting used to having a normal life again. Darien continued on with medical school, (of course); Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite all went out and got really, really good jobs. They bought a house together and were quite happy. Serena and Darien (of course again) stayed together. All the girls except Serena, went back to their normal school habits. Serena actually got up earlier and was doing well about not being late to school all the time. At least for now. They all lived rather happily. They would never suspect that they would be needed as the hero's of Tokyo again.

The End

A.N.: Ok well, I guess that's the end. I'm still thinking of a sequel for the story so if anyone has ideas I'm still looking forward to hearing them. The song that I had is Carry On. It was on the last episode of the series and I really like it, so I thought I would use it as background music. I hope you guys all liked it. If you want you should be able to find a really good video with the song on you tube. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it. See ya! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Ok, so I'm gonna give you a little preview of the sequel to this story

Authors Note: Ok, so I'm gonna give you a little preview of the sequel to this story. The first chapter of the story is also up, so you can go ahead and start reading it.

**Sequel **

It has been almost a month since the girls defeated the negaverse. Serena and the girls have been in complete bliss. Serena and Darien have been getting closer everyday. The girls have started pairing off with the generals. Mina with Malachite, Raye with Jadeite, Lita with Nephrite, and Ami with Zoicite. All has been well, until two new students arrive at Serena's school.


End file.
